Into the Darkness
by SyFyGirl1990
Summary: Knight. Blood. Lust. Love. Dark. Light. Hate. Magic. Dragons. Sarcastic. What if forming Albion costs Arthur the only thing he can't live without? What if Gondor is under attack? We can't save them all. Or can we?


**Hey guys!**

**My favorite TV show is BBC's Merlin 3 and my favorite movie(s) is the Lord of the Rings trilogy and they are also 2 of my favorite book series'**

**I've wanted to do a Merlin/Lord of the Rings mash-up for a while now**

**ALL CHARACTERS (except Juliet) AND SETTINGS BELONG TO J.R.R TOLKIEN AND T.A. BARRON.**

* * *

**Camelot Arthur Pendragon**

The court held the annual spring celebration, a feast for the noble class. Soon the peace treaty would begin and there would be no time for feasts and celebrations. At least not for Arthur. Uther was making an announcement for the Kings of Middle Earth and their arrival. Prince Arthur sat silently awaiting his drink to vanish. It was his third of the night. Arthur knew that Uther would do anything for a peace treaty including marrying Arthur off to the first willing candidate. And he knew for a fact that King Aragorn had an unmarried daughter. He didn't know anything about her. No one seemed to.

Arthur waved over his servant, Merlin, and drew in a jagged breath as Merlin poured him more wine. Merlin knew why Arthur was worried but he didn't understand. Arthur didn't want to be married off to some ugly hag. Because for all he knew this princess was as ugly as a troll. Gods, he didn't even know her name. It could be anything, something like, Abernathy. There was still a small chance that Uther would propose a different agreement but this was his father. Just as the talking was coming to an end and the drinking would soon begin. The main doors to the celebratory hall burst open and a single servant rushed inside the hall. The boy ran to kneel in front of Arthur.

"My lord, there is a rider here. A knight. The knight seems to be dying my lord. Sir Leon ordered me to fetch the court physician but I cannot find him. My lord, please." Arthur jumped to his feet knocking the chair to the floor.

"Lead me." The servant was followed by Arthur and a few knights while the feast continued. The first rays of sunlight were breaking through the late night clouds. Sir Leon was holding an armored knight on the stoned floors.

"Your Highness, he won't let me take his helmet off or his armor. I don't know how bad his wound is, but I believe he's bleeding out." Arthur approached the wounded man.

"Leon go find Gaius. You four, knights, help me carry him to my chambers!" Arthur didn't know why he told them to take the wounded man to his personal chambers but he knew that it would take to long for Gaius to get to the knights quarters if there was an emergency. The knights each took a limb and began to carry the wounded man.

Once up in his room Arthur sent the knights away to see what's keeping Leon. When they were alone Arthur went to the wounded man.

"You must take off your armor or we can not know the extent of your injuries." The man grunt and began reaching up to his helmet but stopped short. He must have hurt his shoulder thought Arthur. "Let me help you with that." He reached under his chin and unclipped the clasp that had been keeping the helmet in place. When he took the helmet off and tumbled out an array of shoulder length pitch black hair. Sapphire blue eyes peered up at him. plush blood red lips. It was a girl. Not just a girl, she was angelically beautiful. He began unfastening the leather clasps on her body armor.

"Agh, watch it. I'm not made of steel. It hurts." Arthur immediately felt embarrassed to not have considered her pain.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Well I don't know if you are blind or not but the crest on the back of my cape clearly shows that I am a knight of Middle Earth."

"I don't mean who you are pretending to be but who you actually are." Arthur's nimble fingers worked the last clasp and began taking off the metal upper bodied armor.

"Pretending? Is that the first thing you can think of when you see a female knight? How close minded are you people?" Arthur bit back the next snarky comment that played on his lips. Instead he pulled her to him in a sort of bear hug. Whilst removing her armor he heard her bite back a scream. She was digging her nails into his shoulder. Arthur couldn't help but take in her smell. Blood and roses. He threw the armor onto the floor. He began setting her down but she clung to him and brought him down with her. He pulled back just enough so she could focus in on his face. Tears stained her otherwise perfect features.

"What's your name?" He wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Juliet." A silent sob racked her body.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Juliet." He was now towering over her. Her white shirt was stained red with blood. "I'm going to have to take off your shirt, alright?" She just nods. Normally taking off a girls clothes didn't involve a deep gash across her abdomen, but hey, this wasn't normal. After her shirt was off Arthur could see the gash. It was definitely made by a sword. A hating blow. Made by someone who deeply wanted her dead.

"Go ahead. Give me the bad news. It's either infected or it's cut too deep and I'll bleed out." She raised her brow waiting for him to challenge her. He however did not. It was just at that perfect moment that Gaius and Merlin decided to barge in. Arthur quickly pulled away and, surprising himself more than them, he took the closest thing to a defensive pose in front of the girl. Seeing Gaius he relaxed and sat back next to the girl but this time at a respectable distance.

"Please, Arthur, can you give us a few moments alone? I must examine the girl." Arthur's brow sweat. For some reason he couldn't explain, he didn't want to leave her alone. He looked back at her hoping to meet her eyes but was met with her glazed over blank stare into nothing. Arthur reluctantly nodded and left the room, but did not venture far. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge when the first scream rang out. Although somewhat muffled. Merlin came out through the Princes door. Arthur stood up from his less than comfortable position on the floor.

"Sorry about the screams. There was a stray piece of the sword stuck in her hip bone. We had to extract it in a less than civilized manner." Arthur nodded. He raised an eyebrow asking the question he knew Merlin would read on his face 'May I see her?'. As expected Merlin read his thoughts and moved out of the way just as Gaius was leaving.

"She needs some rest and she'll escape the worst. I'm afraid this is all I can do for her, right now." Again nodding Arthur walked into his room and closed the door. She was asleep on his bed. Her dark hair spread out along his otherwise white pillows. She was wearing a clean shirt. Merlin must have gone out and gotten it, Arthur not noticing. Her fingers still held some dry blood but she was clean for the most part.

"My lord?" He realized he'd been staring at her. Twisting to face the voice's origin he saw Morgana's servant, Gwen.

"Ah, there you are. This knight- Uh, I mean- Juliet needs another room in the morning." She nods and excuses herself to make the arrangements. Arthur being the crowned prince of Camelot he'd never slept on the ground. He never had to. This time he remembered to lock the door. No one can see Prince Arthur sleeping on the floor. Especially a knight, or the king. Oh, Gods, the king! Arthur had never returned to the feast. It was too late now. He gently took a pillow from beside her head. He knew Merlin kept a spare blanket in the wooden closet.

**Minas Tirith Aragorn**

The peace talks with Camelot would begin soon and acting accordingly the King of Minas Tirith held a gathering of his friends. The other Kings of Middle  
Earth. Legolas, Lord of Rivendell. Eowyn and Faramir had gotten married after the battle for Minas Tirith and now ruled over Rohan. A few other Kings were  
coming to the meeting. Aragorn and Arwen had made sure that everything was perfect. Tonight the Kings would meet and but this would not be a simple friendly gathering but a place to discuss peace. Middle Earth had been united for years and peace was certain. But that could not be said for the rest of the world.

There was an ancient prophecy that the five kingdoms of Camelot and it's surroundings would unite under a single king. They would become the land of  
Albion. That king was Arthur Pendragon. Middle Earth would guide his journey to it's end. Whatever end it may be.

"Papa? Are you still in there? We are going to be late." Selena, their daughter, was standing at the door. He smiled at her and walked out the door with her on his heels. Aragorn needed to be close to Arthur for when the time came. He was planning on asking Uther to marry his son to his daughter. Selena was only a few years younger than Arthur but she was very beautiful. Many nobles wanted her wed to their sons. In just a few short hours Selena, himself, and a few of his loyal knights would be traveling to Camelot. Along with the signed documents from the other Kings of Middle Earth.

After the signing the rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Dancing, singing, feasting. All around a good time. At the end of the evening the kings and the court bid farewell to the King and his daughter. In 3 days time they would arrive in Camelot.

**Camelot Arthur Pendragon**

"Wake up, please. Arthur, wake up." She was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and then jerked himself to his feet. She jumped back and hit the corner of the bed. He knelt down to her and checked her bindings to make sure she hadn't accidentally ripped her bindings. She hadn't. He wondered how she knew his name. He didn't remember telling her it. He also noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze. Oh, no he thought. She found out he was the Prince.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I feel as though I insulted you last night. I do apologize. Please forgive my ignorance."

Arthur was completely embarrassed. She was apologizing for being rude to him. To be quite frank Arthur had thought her attitude a breath of fresh air. Last night Juliet had been one hundred percent truthful and rude. And admitting that Arthur had been happily surprised by that was uncommon. Arthur didn't see that often.

"Oh, no please. You have nothing to apologize for." She looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Nothing to apologize for? You slept on the floor, for God's sake! Because of me none the less. I am just a knight and not from your own kingdom. You could have ordered me killed or just sent me away. But you took care of me. In your own room! Then you slept on the floor! I am truly ashamed. Please forgive me." He stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"How did you know who I am?" He was making a mental note to kill whoever was responsible for this.

"Your servant, Merlin I think. He knocked on the door this morning but when I didn't answer he went away." So Merlin shall be flogged. Then hanged. And flogged again. The one person in the kingdom who ever talked like that to him was now just another lap dog. One who wouldn't even make eye contact with him. All of the sudden he became very aware of their proximity.

He brushed a few dark strands of hair from her face. She'd become even more beautiful over night. Less pale. She blushed at his touch and brought up her eyes to meet his. He noticed that they weren't as dark as he'd thought last night. They were sapphire blue. Only deeper. Beautiful.

She blushed even more and he realized he'd said the last part out loud. She dropped her gaze and he dropped his hand.

"My father would want to meet you." She nodded but did not look pleased with the statement. He knew it was true. His father would be outraged if he found out there was a knight of Middle Earth and he hasn't had the chance to kiss up to her. "I must go and speak to him." He rose from their position on the floor and left without so much as looking back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He muttered to the empty hall. Bowing his head against the stone walls he closed his eyes and thought.

"Oh many things. Would you like me to count them off?"

"Merlin, shut up."

**Camelot Juliet**

After Arthur had left her feeling like a total idiot. She'd apologized but he hadn't seemed pleased. She thought people like the Pendragons enjoyed looking down on other people. She had wondered why Arthur slept on the floor last night. After the man had practically de-knifed her Arthur had come back inside. He didn't seem the slight bit bothered by her taking over his bed and had made himself a tiny bed on the floor. After he was asleep she'd wondered 'why' but couldn't think of a single reason why this man- this stranger- was taking such good care of her. Who was he?

When she woke that morning he hadn't been awake and she'd studied him. He was gorgeous. Blonde hair and broad muscular shoulders. Right as she was about to reach over and touch him there was a knock on the door. Then a voice.

"Arthur! Has his royal highness dragged his royal ass out of bed yet?! Arthur! Fine, wake yourself!" Juliet just stood there staring at the door. His _ROYAL HIGHNESS_? And if she was in fact in Camelot that would make the man sleeping on the floor Prince Arthur Pendragon.

"Oh my Gods." She knelt by him and shook him as lightly but sternly as possible. She called to him and he woke up. He didn't seem at all happy with her apologies. Or maybe he was just angry with her for the previous night.

After he'd left she'd dressed in her now clean clothes that Merlin had dropped off after the Prince had left. She was strapping the belt when she noticed something on the hilt of her sword.

"Now what is that?" She mumbled. it was a silver glint. She walked to the window and drew the hilt into the light. It was a small charm. A memory crept up on her. A small child. A boy maybe ten years old. She'd saved his father from a goblin rider and the boy had given her the charm as a thank you gift. She had forgotten that it was wrapped around the hilt. She raised her hand to her face to shield her eyes from the light only to have it come away wet. She was crying and hadn't realized.

"Are you alright?" For a second she hoped it was Arthur. But it was a female voice. Her heart dropped a little but she didn't know why. The woman was lovely. Long black hair and greenish-blueish eyes. "I'm the Lady Morgana." Of course she was.

"Good morning my lady. And yes I am quite alright." Morgana sat down at Arthur's long table.

"Arthur and Uther are in a council meeting but they did not wish you to be alone. So until dinner I am to be your guide. And please it's just Morgana no 'Lady'."

"Of course." Morgana beamed at her answer. She pointed at the seat in front of her. Juliet took the gesture as a welcoming to sit and did so.

"The King has asked that you, myself, Arthur, and he have dinner tonight. You may have one of my unused gowns." Juliet thanked her and before long they were chatting like the oldest of friends.

After several hours Morgana's servant, Gwen, came ranting about an emergency. Morgana excused herself and told Juliet to go outside and look at the city. After she was gone, Juliet- along with her sword- made their way down to what she hoped was the training grounds. She had been right.

There were at least a dozen men down their talking and fighting. Once the men saw her they froze.

"Young lady, this is the knights training ground. What are you doing here?" All the knights seem to be staring at her. But she wasn't the slightest disturbed or angered by the fact that no one in Camelot could fathom the idea of the opposite sex having anything to do with fighting. Purposely she readjusted her sword so they'd all have a better view.

"I know. And it's not 'Young lady' it's 'Sir' so get it straight before I have to beat it into you." There were a few silent laughs among the crowd. Juliet, however was not the least happy with this idiocy. She walked up to the loudest laughter and pulled off her glove and dropped the glove at his feet. The laughter stopped almost instantaneously.

"Pick it up."He did. Only because he was embarrassed.

"I Sir Pavilet accept your challenge." He was taller but she was certain she'd be fasted.

"Then let's go." They walked over to the stadium. The other knights had taken seats and were silent.

**Camelot Arthur Pendragon**

She was going to be having dinner with him. Well, not just him but his father and Morgana. But he sort of wished it was just him. Arthur shoot his head to clear the oncoming day dream. He'd been having them all morning, during the council meeting. He was actually quite bored. What was it about politics that made Arthur feel like it's a snooze-fest? He'd grown up with only a father so he wasn't very used to a woman in his life. Well, he has Morgana but she was like a sister to him. Not that he would ever tell her, having another thing to gloat about? Her head was big enough.

As if his father could read his mind. Uther turned his attention to Arthur.

"Arthur how are the borders holding?" Seeing as how Arthur hadn't been paying attention to anything being said he could only guess this was some sort of test.

"All the borders are clear as far as we know." Uther crooked his head to the side.

"As far as we know? I am not asking you to make guesses! What's the problem?" Again rhetorical question.

"Well, sire, the knight hasn't said where she obtained her wounds. It may or may not have been inside our borders." The correct answer would have been 'no problem sire' and to go back to sulking.

A short argument later Arthur was marching to find Juliet so he could _pleasantly_ inform her that the King had requested her presents immediately.

When he found her she wasn't either looking pale nor was she upset. She was laughing and screwing around with the other knights. Seeing the Prince they all dropped the smiles off their faces. Sir Pavilet was being laughed at? He looked green.

"Sire!" Pavilet rose to his feet. "I can explain. Really I can. I tripped." Juliet started laughing again.

"Yeah, tripped! How many times? While I was wiping the floor with you!" The rest of the knights followed her lead and laughed.

"You should have seen it Your Majesty! She is the best knight I've seen in a very long time." Leon pitched in. One by one the other knights began complimenting her. Arthur tried to shut them up but they were ignoring him turning all their attention to the beautifully talented knight right in the middle of their circle.

"Boys! Boys! His Majesty is trying to speak." They all shut up after that. A few were glancing at her like admirers others were giving off not so tiny hits of more.

"Can I have a demonstration?" Where did that come from? He'd been about to tell her to go back with him to the King but now he wanted to see her fight.

"Would you like to volunteer, sire?" She was smirking at him. He liked her smile. He drew his sword.

"When ever you're ready." She drew her sword and the It crowd backed off.

"Ready."

Golden sparks shimmered off as their swords met. There was a higher electricity in the small space between them. She was smiling at him. And he couldn't help but smile back. They danced their strange little dance while their feet moved and arms clashed with swords outstretched.

"Now don't hold back I can take it." He almost cut her head off a few seconds ago but she'd ducked just in time.

When he least expected her to she bent her knees and bent down to knee level. Then used her leg to take his feet from under him. His sword fell away. She pointed her point to his throat.

"Do you submit, sire?"

"Yes." She took the blade away and reached her hand down to him. He took it and couldn't help but wonder how a knight could have hands that snow white or feather soft?

**(FAIR WARNING I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO SPELL URUKAI I HOPE IT'S RIGHT BUT I DON'T KNOW)**

On the way back to her room she told him stories of her home land. Not long ago there had been a battle between the forces of good and evil. A ring containing the soul of, as she put it, an ancient asshole who couldn't stay dead. Dragon riding wraith led by the Witch King. The Urukai and the Orcs. How great armies had marched on to destroy Mordor and succeeded. How after the final battle several hundred Orcs, Urukai, and Goblins had escaped and now threaten other kingdoms. Arthur remained mute to through the whole story.

"Sorry I'm babbling."

"Oh no please. It's quite alright. I enjoy hearing about your people but I'd like to hear more about you." She blushed again.

"Well, I grew up wealthy with both my parents. I have a younger sister. Um, I've won quite a few battles in my 23 years. I- um, I've never been in love or a serious relationship. My parents don't believe in arranged marriages so I'll probably die alone. Ha-ha! I've always hated people who thought they were better than others and I serve my people without boundaries or dismay. I would die for any of them in a heartbeat."

"I don't think you'll die alone." They had reached her door.

"Goodnight My Lo- Arthur." She kissed his cheek and went inside closing the door.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I really enjoy writing this story**

**It's fun :)**

**Love you guys**

**See you next time!**


End file.
